


Cups (When I'm gone)

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A small one, Gen, Not Beta Read, Okay yes I cried a little, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is cleaning the flat a little...





	Cups (When I'm gone)

As usual, the flat was full of half-drunk cups of tea. Even more than usual maybe, as the last weeks have been gruesome... Sherlock's temper relentlessly pushing away Ms. Hudson who was trying to keep the flat in a modicum of order.

Without thinking, he brings all the cups in the kitchen and washes them. One after the other.

_The one he puts down the last time he played his violin._

_The one he forgot to drink because Lestrade called him about the breaking at the Tower._

_The one he abandoned when the Chief Superintendent came to arrest him._

John was looking at that last cup. The mold was creating a sort of beautiful design.  _I should keep this one for Sher..._

When it hits him again. 

_He's not coming back. I am alone._

With tears in his eyes, he puts the kettle on and starts fixing his tea. 

One cup. 

Only one cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Cups (When I'm gone) / Anna Kendrick   
> Original by The Carter Family then Lulu and the Lampshades for the addition of the famous cups!


End file.
